


watching Miraculous One shots

by Kaitou_Luminous



Series: Watching miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Feels, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, Watching Movies, kwami reactions, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitou_Luminous/pseuds/Kaitou_Luminous
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast does at night when they aren't reacting to their own show, or what the Kwami's reactions are to certain scenes? well here you can find out. taking requests for ideas.





	1. The Smoothie bet

It’s their second night at casa de Luminous, and Kim and Max are in their room playing some video games from Luminous’s world when they hear a knock on the door. After they heard another knock they look to each other pausing their game.

“Who do you think it is Max”? Kim asks his best friend not expecting any visitors tonight.

“I’m not sure, but I’d say there’s around a 38% chance it’s one of the girls”. Max says equally surprised, as he goes up the door to see who it is. When he looks out the peep who it is, only to see two familiar shy boys outside the door. “It’s just Nathaniel and Marc”. He informs the other.

“Well let them in, maybe they’d join us for a round of this Fortnight game”. Kim says making an open the door motion. Seeing this Max nods opening the door letting the two in.

“Salutations Marc, Nathaniel what can we do for you this fine evening”? Max asks closing the door behind them.

“Well we were board, and found a deck of playing cards, and were wondering if you’d play with us”? Nathaniel asks holding the deck of cards up to prove his point. Max, and Kim looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

“Sure why not. What game shall we play”? Kim asks not to familiar with card games

“How about Blackjack”? Marc suggests thinking of the easiest game he could think of.

“Sounds great Marc. But that game normally involves gambleing and we have nothing to gamble with”. Max says thinking it over

“Gambeling huh, well why don’t we make a bet then”? Kim asks perking up, as the three other boys look at each other nervously when they hear that word ‘bet’.

“Umm, do you have in mind Kim”? Nathaniel asks nervously knowing the boys record with bets.

“You know that smoothie bar that Luminous put in”. Kim asks existed

“Yes she included practically every fruit she could find from apples to durians, it’s quite impressive. But what does that have to do with a bet”? Max asks thinking it over

“Well what if whoever loses the most games of Blackjack must drink a smoothie made of fruit chosen by the winners, each winner will pick one fruit each to go into the smoothie. Well how does that sound”? Kim asks existed

“Well that doesn’t sound to bad”. Marc says slowly

“I think it sounds logical, I’d say we could do that”. Max says agreeing

“I’m in”. Nathaniel agrees as they start to set up their card table

“Great, now how do you play BlackJack”? Kim asks as their about to start, causing the three to facepalm.

(one explanation of how to Blackjack latter)

“Great let’s get started, now who wants to be the dealer first”? Max asks shuffling the cards

“You three can take turns being the deal, that’s too boring for me”. Kim says leaning back confident he’ll win.

“How about Max goes for, then me, the Marc”. Nathaniel suggests nervously, as everyone nods in agreement.

“Great well then let’s starts”. Max says dealing the cards.

(21 games letter)

“Okay the final score is me 12 games won, Marc 5 wins, Nathaniel 3 wins and Kim only 1 win. Looks like Kim is the loser”. Max says tallying up the scores, while Kim banges his head on the table.

“I. AM NEVER. PLAYING. BLACKJACK. AGAIN”! Kim yells in between each hit

“Relax Kim, it’s just a game”. Marc says trying to calm the jock down

“Ya, but now I have to drink the smoothie tomorrow, and I don’t know what you’ll put in it”. Kim complains having not expected to lose.

“Don’t worry Kim it’s just a smoothie, they’re healthy”. Max says cheering Kim up.

“Okay I guess you’re right, just no Blueberry in it please, they taste weird when I burp”. Kim requests as they boys looks together before nodding.

“Sure”.

“No problem”.

“Wasn’t planning on it anyways”.

“Thanks”. Kim says relieved, as Marc and Nathaniel go back to their room.

(The next day in the theater room)

“The next morning all 4 of the boys meet at the smoothie bar to fix Kim’s loser smoothie.

“Ready Kim”? Max asks looking over the fruit to make his choice.

“I’m ready”. Kim says as the 3 boys make their fruit prep, chopping, measuring, and depitting their fruit, while measuring two other ingredients.

“Okay Kim, I have prepared a cup of ice, half a cup of greek yogurt, and 3⁄4 a cup of figs for the smoothie”. Max says putting his ingredients in the blender

“I’ve prepared a cup of pitted Cherries”. Marc says pouring the cherries into the blender

“And I’ve got a cup of prunes”. Nathaniel says adding them to the blender before putting the lid on top, while the other two boys look at him wide eyed.

“Sweet blend it up, besides I’ve never believed the myth about prunes making someone have to poop before”. Kim says pressing the power button on the blender. Once the smoothie is done he pours it into a glass and take a drink.

“He thinks that's a myth”? Max asks slowly as Kim is chugging down the whole smoothie quickly. As Marc and Nathaniel nods in agreement, and disbelieve. Kim quickly finishes his first smoothie and places the glass down.

“Hey that tastes great I think I’ll have some more”. He says making another smoothie, before going to sit in his seat.

“He only had to drink one smoothie, he knows that right”. Marc asks nervously

“He does, he just like the smoothie”. Nathaniel says going to sit down.

“Well his funeral, if he doesn’t realize what those prunes will do to his body. He’ll realize the side effects sooner or later, let’s sit down, we’ll be picking the next episode soon”. Max says as everyone sits down, ready to see the next episode.

FIN


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before we start I know I'm evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose have a movie night.

Juleka and rose are hanging out in their pink, and black striped bedroom deciding what to do for the night.

“So Rose what should we do”. Juleka asks her friend-kinda-a-crush-kinda-not who’s making a scrapbook on her bed.

“Huh? You wanna help me make this scrapbook”? She asks holding up a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing from the Dark Cupid episode.

“We do that all the time at home, let’s watch a show from the other world, there are thousands available on the TV”. Juleka says scrolling through the options, as Rose looks over cerious. At the titles on screen.

“Sure just no horror movies, they always scare the creeps out of me”. Rose says with a sutter

“How about a comedy then, since I think we’ve seen enough action for today”. Juleka says typing those requirements into the search menu. As a bunch of titles start to appear on the screen.

“Ooo what about that movie the puppy on the title looks so cute”. Rose squeaks pointing to the scene.

“ _ Marley & Me _ , huh? Sure why not it, what the worst that could happen”? Juleka asks pressing play.

〜〜〜 2 HOURS LATER 〜〜〜

Rose and Juleka are leaning on each other crying their eyes out for about 5 minutes after the movie has ended. When two people bust into their room.

“Juleka, little sister I heard crying, who’s hurt you”? Luka asks in an over protective tone, worried since his sister never cries.

“What’s wrong? Shall I cut someone down for making you two cry”? Kagami asks with her sword raised.

“The mo-movie wa-was just so so saaAAD”! Rose cries out burying her face into a pillow.

“It was Hilarious for most of the movie, bu-but the last 10 minutts”... Juleka couldn’t even finish before starting to cry again

“Just a movie? I thought there was someone in here hurting you two, that I could cut down”. Kagami says lowering her sword

“ _ Marley & Me _ huh, what’s so sad about some dog movie? Anyways Kagami where did you get that sword”? Luka asks looking over that the japeness girl, with a very real, and very sharp Katana in hand.

“It was in my room, besides I’m positive no movie could make anyone cry that much”. Kagami answer cerious of the movie as well.

“Wanna watch and find out”? Luka aks with a grin

“Let’s”. Kagami says as they race to Luka’s room to watch the movie for themselves.

〜〜〜 ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER〜〜〜

“Are you crying”?

“No-no”

“Then why do I see tears in your eyes”?

“Just dust in my eyes. Besides your crying yourself Kagami”.

“Because it was a sad movie, besides I’m not the one who looks like they’ve eaten a spoonful of cinnamon”

“Shu-Shut up men don’t cry”.

“I don’t believe you”.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is UM3 game night as requested by Grifith moses


	3. Game night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is from Kagami's pov pretty much.

Kagami sighs as she is about to knock on the door, unsure as to why she’s even about to join in to something as silly as a game night. But she supposes that it has something to do with her childhood, since she was raised in a rather traditional house, where she had to focus more on the way of the blade, instead of making friends. Perhaps this is the chance she needs to make friends, and discover a new side of herself, plus it would be nice to have some friends in Paris, since she’s moving they’re soon. Working up her courage she finally knocks on the door.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

“WHO IS IT”? A voice calls out from within the room, but Kagami can tell it’s distinctly Kim.

“It’s Kagami’s you all said I was welcome to join at game night”. As she says this the door opens up revealing an energetic Kim, and from inside the room she can see a large group around the large screen in the room. But from where she is standing she cannot see who’s playing.

“Hey Gami come on in, ready to learn how to play the game. I’m positive you can’t take on the champ anytime soon, but we can get you started”. Kim says welcoming her in with that odd nickname.

“Thanks if you don’t mind me asking, but who is the Champ”? She asks entering the room.

“Ahh well its-”. Before Kim could say anymore, a voice calls out from within the crowd.

“DIE! DIE! DIE”! Shouts a very faminin voice

“Pr-pri-princess please have mercy on me please”. A scared Adriens voice calls out from the gamer’s chairs.

“NEVER BANANA BOY! NOW DIE MOTHER @$&%@$”! The female voice showts, as Kagami reaches the Tv she sees it’s Adrien and Marinette playing against each other. Or more accurately Marinette is throwing Adrien’s bot around like a ragdoll on the screen, and Adrien looks like someone just ran over his cat.

“What happened to Marinette”? Kagami asks startled at how wild Marinette is acting tonight, it being a stark difference between her here, and her in the theater.

“Marinette was feeling tired so Max made her a coffee with 3 tablespoons of sugar, 5 shots of espresso, a heaping serving of caramel, and topped it with whipped cream. Everyone is regretting that decision now, because she is even more merciless than usual. `` Kim explains as Kagami starts marveling at the magic of sugar.

“I see, so who’s my Ultimate Mecha Strike Teacher then”? Kagami asks turning her attention away from the game, and Marinette victory dance.

“I will”. A smooth familiar voice calls from behind Kagami. As she turns around, and her heart skips a beat seeing Luka standing there with a warm grin directed towards her.

“Really? Thanks, but don’t you want to face the champ”? Kagami asks pointing to marinette who’s now starting a new game with Ivan, and already kicking his behind.

“I lost to her 10 minuts ago, besides this seems like more fun”. Luka says taking her hand, and leading her to another Tv where she can learn how to play the game.

လလလလ 1 hour later လလလလ 

“Okay Kagami I think you’re now a pretty good player of UMS3 how do you feel”. Luka asks setting down the controller.

“Pretty good, do you think I could take the Marinette”/ Kagami asks proud she managed to understand this ridiculous game.

“Umm I don’t think she’s up for another round”. Luka says pointing to marinette who’s finally crashed from her caffeine, and sugar rush. As they look over to the Marinette, and everyone asleep in a dog pile, then look back to each other before laughing.

(ALSO MARINETTE DIDN’T LOSE A SINGLE GAME)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got any requests, for fun night time stuff, or Kwami reactions


	4. Kwami reaction 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first Kwami reaction.  
for Kwami reactions, things work a bit differently instead of reacting to a full episode, it's their reactions to only a part from the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya thinks WHAT?

Wayzz is looking down into the other viewing room, to see when the next episode will be picked, as every other Kwami is excited about the episode they just watched. “Everyone the next episode is being picked”. He calls everyone over to watch.

“I do wonder who will pick the next episode”. Kaalki inquirers, hoping a potential weileder for her miraculous is in the crowd.

“I see, I see it’s Alya picking the episode”. Roaar points out excitedly, as a voice comes over the speakers

“Let’s see who is the next victim. I picked Lady Wifi, seriously how many times does a person pick themselfs”? They all hear Alya’s voice from over the speakers, and a green light turns on.

“Everyone you know what light means, back into your seats the episode is about to start”. Trixx voices out, as every Kwami flies back into their seat, and the episode starts.

**Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**

**(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**

**Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

“WHAT”! Every Kwami yelled in shock, before Xuppu and Trixx burst out laughing.

“Why are laughing? Besides Trixx I thought you liked Alya”? Sass asks confused.

“I do like Alya, she’s as sly and cunning as a fox. But that has to be one of the craziest ideas ever! Chloe and Marinette don’t even have the same hair color, and have been in the same room to many times before. It’s just ridiculous. `` Trizz says before bursting out laughing again.

“We mustn't waste time on idle talk, this is the past not the future, so without my miraculous, there is no changing it now”. Fluff says as the laughter dies down and the episode resumes.

**Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**

**Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!**

**Nino: Yeah?**

**Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

**Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him)**

**(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

“Being a hero most likely with her Romeo”. Pollon says making pretend goo goo eyes.

“Or she’s just helping someone out, not as a hero”.Wayzz suggests, but isn’t heard by anyone.

**Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

“Amen to that”. Longg says hoping no Kwami ever ends up in Gabrial Agests hands.

**(Phone rings)**

**Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

**(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.**

**Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

“I like crazy, but even I admit thats to much of a stretch.'' Trixx says coming up with prank ideas for later.

**Alya: I am so not! You'll see!**

“And she’s the one who most likely got akumatized”. Kaalki says looking at her hooves.

“It happens to everyone in that class at some point, we just have to be patient and wait until Nooroo is saved”. Ziggy says as everyone looks down sadly at the mention of their enslaved friend.

“But when will that happen”? Daizzi asks depressed at the memory of Nooroo in Hawkmoth’s control.

“We just have to wait and help out in the fight whenever we can”. Longg says cheering everyone up.

Don’t worry Nooroo we’re going to help save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you all want to see next?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you all think? and do you all have any idea's for more chapeters? please comment subscribe and give kudos.


End file.
